1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a wire electrical discharge machining device, which machines a work by generating electric discharge across a machining gap formed between a wire electrode running between a pair of wire guides and the conductive work. In particular, the disclosure relates to a wire guide housing for receiving a wire guide.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical wire electrode is made of brass and has a diameter of 0.20 mm. A wire guide includes a guide hole through which the wire electrode passes. Generally, a diameter of the guide hole is 0.01 mm greater than that of the wire electrode. The wire guide is consumed due to a running wire electrode and thus needs to be replaced. Usually, the wire guide is replaceably received in a wire guide housing. Additionally, a conductor in contact with the wire electrode and transporting current thereto is also received in the wire guide housing. A typical conductor is made of cemented carbide.
Patent document 1 has disclosed a wire guide housing receiving a guide unit retaining a wire guide. A mounting hole complementary to a shape of the guide unit is formed in the wire guide housing. When the guide unit is embedded into the mounting hole, the wire guide is also configured at a suitable position in the wire guide housing.